Sherlock is a girl's name
by Emilaelle
Summary: "Que voulais-tu vraiment dire, ce jour-là ?" Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la pluie martelant son visage, ses boucles brunes et humides se collant à son front, et il se permit pour la première fois de sa vie de dire ces trois mots interdits. (Johnlock)
1. Réveil

_Titre : Sherlock is a girl's name_

 _Résumé : "Que voulais-tu vraiment dire, ce jour-là ?" Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la pluie martelant son visage, ses boucles brunes et humides se collant à son front, et il se permit pour la première fois de sa vie de dire ces trois mots interdits._

 _Rating : T, mais est susceptible de devenir un M dans les prochains chapitres._

 _Couples : Johnlock, mention de John/Mary principalement._

 _Note : Cette fiction se déroule après l'altercation entre John, Sherlock et Mary et donc lorsque Sherlock se retrouve à l'hôpital pour la seconde fois. Elle sera principalement sur les six mois que John passe de nouveau à Baker Street. Bien que cette fiction suit le déroulement principal de la série, il s'agira également d'un post S3 et finira donc par devenir un AU. Je pense qu'elle contiendra une dizaine de chapitre._

 _Je précise également que je n'ai pas encore de beta et que les possibles fautes présentes dans cette fic sont involontaires !_

 _Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Réveil

" Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué, la dernière fois ? "

La voix grave, mais affirmée de Sherlock résonna dans le hangar tandis que la jeune femme le toisait d'un regard froid, impalpable, le revolver équipé d'un silencieux à la main. Le même que la dernière fois. Elle ne l'avait pas encore pointé sur lui, mais il s'y attendait. Mary n'était pas du genre à emporter avec elle un revolver pour simplement jouer avec – oh si, elle s'amusait, pensa-t-il. Faire souffrir ses futures victimes, jouer avec eux, avec leurs sentiments, les faire supplier, oui, Mary adorait ça. Elle avait _toujours_ adoré ça. La blonde soupira – même si ce n'était au final, pas sa vraie couleur de cheveux.

" Oh, Sherlock. À quel point cela a dû être difficile pour toi de mentir à John. "

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, se rappelant tout ce discours stupide qu'il avait dit à John pour qu'il reste avec Mary, cette chirurgie qui finalement n'en était pas une mais un simple avertissement. Il se souvint de cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, cette respiration saccadée, qui n'était pas seulement due à la balle qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine, laissant une plaie qui était loin d'être complètement cicatrisé et dont il gardera la marque à vie. Le détective ne répondit rien et attendit – la mort, sûrement.

" Je ne pouvais pas te tuer ce jour-là. Je ne pouvais pas impliquer John dans tout cela, je ne voulais courir aucun risque ".

Sherlock répondit du tac au tac. " Mais John est déjà impliqué. "

L'ombre d'une surprise apparu dans les yeux bleus de Mary Morstan – ou plutôt, Mary Watson – mais disparue presque aussitôt. Déstabiliser l'assassin était difficile, même pour Sherlock, et elle n'avait que très peu de faiblesse, si ce n'est John. " À cause de toi. Tu ne devais rien dire, je t'avais prévenu, j'ai été honnête avec toi. "

" Honnête ? " Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire amer qui résonna dans tout le hangar. " Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'honnêteté Mary… mais je vais être honnête, également. " Il s'approcha d'elle, ses talons frappant le bitume dans un bruit sourd à chaque pas et il s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. " Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tue-moi si tu le souhaites, fais de moi ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à tout tant que John est en sécurité. "

" Quel dévouement " dit-elle d'un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique. S'ensuivit un long silence, où aucun des deux ne prononça la moindre syllabe, les orbes turquoises plongées dans les orbes céruléennes, jaugeant le moindre mouvement. " Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? "

Sherlock cligna des paupières une fois, deux fois, trois fois, croyant avoir rêvé mais non, Mary avait bien posé cette question, d'ailleurs, sans animosité particulière. Bien que cela ait été une question, elle était au final rhétorique. Mary n'attendait aucune réponse. " Je ne… " balbutia-t-il, cherchant pour une rare fois ses mots.

La femme de John fit un geste de la main, lui faisant signe d'arrêter. Elle savait. " Pas la peine, ne perd pas ton temps à me baratiner de mensonges. Je l'ai toujours su, depuis le jour où tu es arrivé dans le restaurant, depuis le jour où tu as posé les yeux sur lui. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir… " Elle leva son revolver et le pointa sur Sherlock – et cette fois-ci, elle visa précisément le cœur. " Sherlock. "

Sherlock déglutit difficilement – il connaissait la douleur provoquée par la balle s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais il était prêt à la recevoir une centaine de fois si cela pouvait protéger John. " Me tuer détruirait John. "

Mary sembla avoir une réponse toute faite, s'attendant probablement à cela. " Je l'ai aidé à surmonter cela une fois, j'y arriverais une seconde fois. "

" Cette fois-ci, il saura très bien que c'est toi, même si je ne lui dis rien. Il n'est pas si stupide. "

" Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre, Sherlock, je ne peux pas courir ce risque. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis prête à tout pour que John reste avec moi, et si tu restes en vie… " Elle baissa les yeux avant de les replonger dans le regard céruléen de son vis-à-vis, déterminée. " Il me quittera. "

Le détective, qui en général déduisait pratiquement n'importe quoi à la seconde, était perdu. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et John, il était revenu dans les bras de sa femme. Alors pourquoi la quitterait-il aujourd'hui ? " Pourquoi ? "

Mary sourit, un petit sourire moqueur et pendant un instant, Sherlock eu l'impression d'être le pire des idiots, d'être devant quelqu'un de plus intelligent, comme Mycroft, et il se mit à douter de son intelligence. " Tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas. "

Elle s'amusait, elle riait de lui, l'humiliait en utilisant une des phrases qu'il répétait souvent à John ou à ceux qu'il estimait être des idiots sans cervelle. Finalement, était-il si différent ? Mary l'avait berné pendant si longtemps.

La blonde secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes retombant doucement sur son front en un carré plus ébouriffée que d'habitude. L'image de la femme parfaite disparaissait, et il avait l'impression de voir enfin la vraie Mary, dont il ne savait finalement même pas le nom. " Enfin, peu importe. C'est ici que tout se termine. J'aurais aimé ne pas en arriver là mais… "

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

Il entendit la gâchette s'enclencher.

Le bruit de la balle.

Et puis… Plus rien.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, la main serrée sur la poitrine, la respiration saccadée et les vêtements tachés de sueur. Il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine, mais ce n'était pas parce que Mary lui avait encore tiré dessus. Non, c'était la douleur d'une hémorragie interne, heureusement soignée, il pouvait en effet sentir les bords du pansement sous sa paume.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la vision encore floue, avant de distinguer les contours d'une chambre d'hôpital et d'un John Watson endormi sur sa chaise, dans une position quelque peu incongrue, qui lui donnera sûrement un mal de cou qu'il regrettera.

Voyant qu'il n'était plus dans le hangar mais au côté de John, Sherlock ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar, bien qu'il avait une part de vérité. Mary était bel et bien un assassin. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça pour l'instant, et mit donc ces pensées dans une pièce de son palais mental qu'il ferma à clé pour finalement observer John.

 _Barbe d'au moins trois jours. Poches encore plus présentes que d'habitude. Ne s'est endormi que récemment. N'a pas changé ses vêtements depuis la confrontation avec Mary._ _Présent dans la chambre d'hôpital depuis le début. Agitations à la main gauche, signe d'un cauchemar impliquant des souvenirs de la guerre. Ne porte plus son alliance._

 _Ne porte plus… son alliance._

Sherlock posa son regard sur la main droite de John, se disant que l'alliance était peut être sur son autre main, qu'il s'était trompé à cause de la fatigue, mais non, aucun signe de l'alliance à l'horizon. L'avait-il perdu ou avait-il décidé de quitter Mary ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le détective ne se rendit pas compte que son meilleur ami était en train de se réveiller, les yeux rougis par le sommeil et, comme Sherlock l'avait prévu, avec une forte douleur au cou. Il massa un instant la zone endolorie, clignant encore des yeux, puis se mit à bailler longuement en s'étirant. Cela fit sursauter Sherlock, ce qui du coup, fit aussi sursauter John. " Sherlock ! "

Il se leva et se rapprocha du lit de son meilleur ami et sans plus attendre, saisi sa main entre les siennes. La chaleur rassurante de John détendit Sherlock et il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il essaya ensuite de parler, mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres entrouvertes.

" Sherlock, ne dis rien, je vais chercher de l'eau, OK ? Et surtout par pitié, cette fois-ci, ne fuis pas l'hôpital, sinon je t'attrape par la peau des couilles, compris ? " Ledit Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui provoqua une quinte de toux. " Merde, désolé ! Je vais… Chercher l'eau. Cela devrait te faire du bien. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, promis. " Il sera sa main entre les siennes, puis parti en trottinant en direction des infirmiers et infirmières – mon dieu, que Sherlock les détestait. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui poser plein de questions _. " Le grand Sherlock Holmes s'est fait tirer dessus ? " " Pourquoi avez-vous fuit l'hôpital ? " " Je vous jure que je suis prête à mettre des barreaux sur votre lit pour que vous y restiez ! "_ Un amas de paroles stupides venant de personnes stupides aux pensées stupides. Après avoir été aussi longtemps en compagnie de John, il avait oublié à quel point les gens aussi brillants et intéressants que John étaient rares. En réalité, il ne connaissait personne aussi brillant et intéressant que lui, et il n'imaginait pas penser ça un jour.

Le sujet de ses pensées revint dans la pièce, un gobelet rempli d'eau fraiche dans la main. Il approcha la chaise du lit défait – Sherlock avait beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil, à cause de ce maudit cauchemar et cette maudite Mary – et s'assit, approchant le gobelet des lèvres entrouvertes et sèches du jeune homme tout en soutenant sa nuque de l'autre main. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans les gestes de John, comme si il était devenu une poupée de porcelaine. Habituellement, cela l'aurait agacé, et il aurait rétorqué que non, il n'est pas fait de verre mais aujourd'hui, après un mois sans John à ses côtés, cette douceur et cette attention était la bienvenue.

" Bois doucement et par petites gorgées. " L'homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés avala une gorgée d'eau bien trop rapidement, assoiffé, et se remit à tousser. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal à la gorge, ce dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant de boire. " Sherlock, tout va bien, je suis là, ok ? Respire profondément. Cale-toi sur ma respiration. " Sherlock inspira et expira, regardant John le médecin et non John le meilleur ami. Il était impossible de le nier, John était un excellent médecin. " Bien, c'est très bien Sherlock. " Il amena de nouveau le gobelet aux lèvres de Sherlock et celui-ci bu cette fois-ci plus doucement. Le liquide froid descendit doucement, soulageant sa gorge endolorie par les jours passés à dormir – trois ou quatre, en déduit le détective.

John lui fit un sourire et posa le gobelet sur sa table de chevet, décorée d'un énorme bouquet de pivoines, apporté par Molly, sûrement. Celle-ci adorait les pivoines. " Ça ira pour le moment, demande-moi si jamais tu as de nouveau soif. "

" John… " Sherlock avait beaucoup de mal à parler à voix haute, la voix pâteuse, et tenta donc de parler sur un registre plus bas . " Je ne voulais pas que… "

Les yeux bleus foncés et rougis de John devinrent plus brillants, signe qu'il avait pleuré ces derniers jours et qu'il se retenait, mais Sherlock ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait appris avec les années, grâce à John, que des fois, il valait mieux garder la bouche fermée – même s'il voulait l'ouvrir souvent. Trop souvent. " Bordel, Sherlock, ce n'est pas à toi de… Je veux dire… " Il se massa les tempes en soupirant longuement, puis saisi de nouveau la main fine et glacée de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas touché Sherlock depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait besoin de contact – sentir son pouls sous ses doigts, sentir qu'il était vivant. " Ce serait à moi de te donner des excuses, putain tout ça c'est… T'avais pas à subir tout ça à cause de moi, tu n'avais pas à risquer ta vie, Sherlock, je ne veux plus que… Plus jamais que tu… La dernière fois c'était… "

Les yeux bleus foncés de John se remplirent de larmes et il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, sinon il allait craquer, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, surtout pas devant son meilleur ami qui avait de nouveau affronté la mort. Se rappeler de la prétendue mort de Sherlock était décidemment quelque chose de compliqué, même aujourd'hui. " Bordel, j'ai cru que j'allais définitivement te perdre cette fois, tu t'es complètement évanoui, il y avait du sang partout sur ta chemise et… Sherlock, si tu me laisses je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas… "

" Je ne vais pas te laisser… " Sherlock pouvait enfin parler d'une voix un peu plus audible, mais sa gorge était de nouveau sèche. " L'eau… De l'eau… "

John cligna des yeux un instant, comme s'il avait oublié pendant un instant ce qu'était l'eau. Il se frotta les yeux en vitesse avec la manche de son gilet marron, ses yeux céruléens cerclés de rouge et cernés, avant de saisir le gobelet pour que Sherlock puisse boire. Il y eu un long silence, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de déglutition du brun. Une fois l'eau finie, John déposa de nouveau le gobelet sur la table de chevet, le fin plastique faisant un léger bruit, ce qui sembla enfin couper ce silence devenu trop pesant.

" Tu as évité la mort trois fois, Sherlock. Il n'y aura pas… Il n'y aura pas de quatrième fois. "

Sherlock se releva légèrement de son lit, grinçant des dents et John se leva immédiatement pour l'aider en lui saisissant les épaules avec douceur, mais fermeté. " Tu ne peux définitivement pas rester en place. Ça ne sert à rien que je te dise que ton médecin n'est pas d'accord, hein ? "

Il eut un petit rire puis un gémissement de douleur comme réponse. " La bague. "

" Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? " questionna John, se rasseyant sur sa chaise et plongeant son regard dans les orbes turquoises de son vis-à-vis – ses yeux l'avait toujours fasciné. Si le visage de Sherlock pouvait être impassible, ses yeux eux, dévoilaient tout.

" Ton alliance. " Il toussa. " Où est-elle ? "

" Quelque part. "

" _John_. " Ce simple prénom sonna comme un avertissement, comme un " _ne me prends pas pour l'idiot que je ne suis définitivement pas. "_

John soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec un air renfrogné, croisant les bras. Sa posture indiquait qu'il n'avait strictement aucune envie de parler de ça – et John était du genre à avoir beaucoup de mal à exprimer les choses qui l'agacent et il préférait donc bien souvent se taire, ou ignorer le problème. Evidemment, il ne se rendait pas compte que cette attitude empirait les choses et qu'elle était une des causes des problèmes relationnels qu'il avait pu avoir avec son meilleur ami – même si Sherlock, dans ce domaine, n'était pas non plus en reste.

" Je vais la quitter, Sherlock. "

" John- "

L'ancien soldat coupa son meilleur ami d'un geste de la main, agacé. " Tu savais très bien que j'allais le faire. Tu as remis mon fauteuil à sa place, parce que tu savais que j'allais revenir. Là-bas, l'appartement de Mary et moi, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est plus chez moi. "

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le contester, mais John ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Il savait très bien que s'il lui laissait dire un seul mot, Sherlock essayerait encore de le convaincre de rester avec Mary – ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Rester avec un assassin n'était pas une option. Et il semblerait, dans le fond, que cela ne l'était pas non plus pour Sherlock – c'était comme si sa raison lui disait _reste avec elle_ et son cœur lui disait _reviens avec moi_. " Non, Sherlock, je ne resterais pas avec elle, pour moi notre mariage n'a plus raison d'être, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de fuir le plus loin possible de cette putain de… " Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il pouvait vite devenir vulgaire – encore plus que d'habitude – lorsqu'il était en colère, et à raison, cette fois. " Je veux… revenir dans mon véritable chez moi. Baker Street. "

Sherlock senti qu'il était sur le point de pleurer – combien de mois avait-il attendu que John lui dise une telle chose ? – mais se retint et ne pût dire un mot. Le blond, avec un soupçon de cheveux gris, se pencha vers lui et lui saisit de nouveau la main qui, heureusement, n'était plus aussi glacée et commençait à retrouver sa chaleur. " Et le bébé ? "

" Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? "

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel – et cela voulait totalement dire _" tu es stupide "._ " Le bébé, John. Ton bébé. "

" Oh euh oui, mon bébé. " Il lâcha la main de Sherlock pour se masser à nouveau les tempes, le début d'une migraine commençant à l'atteindre zet un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. " La fatigue, c'est juste la fatigue. Ou alors, je deviens vieux. "

" _John. "_ Deuxième avertissement.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire de plus belle, mais repris son sérieux assez vite – les circonstances l'exigeaient. " Ok, ok. Le bébé. " Il se gratta la tête un moment, ce qui d'ailleurs, lui permis de sentir à quel point ses cheveux étaient sales et il eut une grimace de dégout. " J'aime déjà mon bébé. Ca ne faisait pas du tout… parti de mes plans. Je ne me voyais pas être père, vraiment. Je m'imaginais comme ces sortes de… tonton gâteaux et j'avais hâte que Harry adopte avec Clara. Tu te doutes, ce n'est pas arrivé. " Il fit une pause. " Mes parents… Ils ne s'aimaient plus, lors de la naissance d'Harry. C'était… " Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et Sherlock cru qu'il n'allait pas continuer, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. " C'était horrible. Vraiment. C'était disputes sur disputes, pour des conneries. Une fois, ils se sont engueulés à propos d'un bout de fromage. "

" D'un… bout de fromage ? "

" _Sherlock. "_ Celui-ci referma la bouche aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte. John continua donc, même si se rappeler de sa famille qui n'avait de famille que le nom, était douloureux. " Ils sont restés ensemble que pour nous, je sais que ce n'était pas avec une mauvaise intention mais… bordel, c'était la pire idée de l'univers tout entier. Quand je suis parti pour l'armée, ce fut une libération. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que… je ne veux pas ça pour mon bébé. Je ne veux pas que il ou elle nous regarde nous déchirer, ni que il ou elle se cache dans sa chambre en pleurant, ou encore que il ou elle décide de faire l'armée pour fuir ses propres parents. "

Sherlock, après de telles révélations, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il s'était toujours douté que dans la famille de John, tout n'était pas rose – après tout, ils avaient brillé par leur absence lors du mariage de leur propre fils – mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Et encore, il était sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit.

" Tu peux me traiter de con ou du pire père de l'année ou même de la décennie si tu veux, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. "

" John ". Il tendit la main, et John la saisi presque aussitôt. C'était étonnant comme il détestait les contacts physiques en général mais ressentait le besoin de toucher John le plus possible. Le détective continua donc, d'une voix enrouée " Je ne pense pas ça, et je ne le penserais jamais. Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux pour être un bon père. Et si tu as besoin de revenir, sache que la porte du 221B est grande ouverte, et pour toi, elle le sera toujours. "

A ce moment-là, John se dit que Sherlock était sûrement le meilleur ami qu'il pouvait avoir. Il se fichait de ses défauts tellement ses qualités étaient grandes et exceptionnelles. Peu le voyait mais pourtant, Sherlock était définitivement un homme remarquable qui avait fait de lui un homme meilleur et aussi, beaucoup plus heureux, malgré tous les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient vécu. " Merci. " lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. " Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant. Ordre du docteur. "

" Quel docteur ? " répondit Sherlock avec malice.

L'ex-soldat répondit sur le même ton. " Le docteur qui te supporte bien que tu sois un gros con brillant et intelligent. "

" Tant que je suis intelligent, tu peux oublier le fait que je suis un gros con, non ? "

John se mit à rire, un vrai rire cette fois, et le détective ressenti une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine – _sentiments._ " On va dire ça. Aller maintenant, reposes-toi. "

" Pas envie. " Il osa même la moue boudeuse.

Quand est-ce qu'il apprendra que dormir était une chose nécessaire, surtout après avoir subi une hémorragie interne ? John se demandait bien comment Sherlock avait pu survivre jusqu'à leur rencontre – sûrement en mangeant une pasta box par semaine, et en dormant huit heures par mois, et encore. " Sherlock, tu n'arrêtes pas de cligner des paupières, je vois que tu combats le sommeil et je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute, le sommeil n'est pas ton ennemi. "

" Mais le sommeil m'empêche de me concentrer et d'être au maximum de mes capa… "

John le coupa. Encore. Combien de fois avait-il fait cela, aujourd'hui ? " Pas. Ton. Ennemi. "

Le brun aux cheveux bouclés mais quelque peu ébouriffés soupira longuement mais fini tout de même par céder et quitta sa position semi-assise pour s'allonger plus confortablement. " Bien. Tu auras une sucette. "

Sherlock eu un soupir indigné mais dans le fond, il pensait _quel idiot, j'adore cet idiot, je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes, reste avec moi, engueule moi à cause de mes expériences, râle quand tu vas chercher le lait, rit après qu'on ait couru comme deux idiots à Londres, accompagne moi à toutes mes enquêtes, reste._ " John, je te jure que… "

" Dors. "

Sherlock ne voulait vraiment pas dormir et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il avait peur de s'endormir et de se réveiller pour finalement apprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, que John était toujours avec Mary, qu'il ne revenait pas au 221B et qu'il serait obligé de reprendre de la drogue pour supporter cette situation. Mais avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit la voix douce de John parmi les bips de sa machine qui peu à peu se ralentissaient et il laissa enfin le sommeil l'emporter.

" Je serai là à ton réveil, je te le promet… Sherlock. "

* * *

 _J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, car un auteur motivé, c'est un auteur qui écrit bien, et qui écrit mieux :p_

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée et à la prochaine !_

 _Emilaelle_


	2. Réflexion

_Titre : Sherlock is a girl's name_

 _Résumé : "Que voulais-tu vraiment dire, ce jour-là ?" Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la pluie martelant son visage, ses boucles brunes et humides se collant à son front, et il se permit pour la première fois de sa vie de dire ces trois mots interdits._

 _Rating : T, mais est susceptible de devenir un M dans les prochains chapitres._

 _Couples : Johnlock, mention de John/Mary principalement._

 _Note : Cette fiction se déroule après l'altercation entre John, Sherlock et Mary et donc lorsque Sherlock se retrouve à l'hôpital pour la seconde fois. Elle sera principalement sur les six mois que John passe de nouveau à Baker Street. Bien que cette fiction suit le déroulement principal de la série, il s'agira également d'un post S3 et finira donc par devenir un AU. Je pense qu'elle contiendra une dizaine de chapitre._

 _Note 2 : Olala, je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic depuis Aout, je n'arrive pas à croire que le temps ait passé vite à ce point. Vraiment, je suis navrée. Malheureusement me voici maintenant en troisième année de licence de droit, avec tout le travail que ça implique. Maintenant que je suis habituée à ce nouveau rythme de travail, de tels retards ne devraient pas se reproduire, rassurez-vous. Vraiment, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous apprécierez ce second chapitre !_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Rena : Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise et j'espère que la suite plaira !_

 _Elena4156 : Je suis rassurée si tu n'as pas été choquée par les fautes mais cette fois-ci je me suis efforcée de relire de nombreuses fois pour, je l'espère, toutes les éliminer. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite en tout cas !_

 _ArtemisVII : Et la suite est là ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras :)_

 _eiko : Tiens, ton pseudo me fait penser à un personnage de Final Fantasy IX, mon RPG préféré ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce second chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Réflexion

Une alliance. Symbole d'amour et d'engagement, elle est censée rester à l'annulaire de son porteur toute une vie. C'est en observant la sienne – un simple anneau doré, qui ne lui avait pas couté très cher par ailleurs – que John Watson se rendit compte à quel point ce concept était dépassé dans la société d'aujourd'hui, où tout le monde se sépare pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre dès le lendemain, et où le divorce est presque devenu une banalité qui remplit les poches de nombreux avocats en droit de la famille. Faisant rouler l'anneau entre ses doigts, John se demanda si c'était finalement ce qui l'attendait.

Mary – ou du moins, celle qui s'était faite passer pour Mary Morstan, femme morte depuis bien longtemps selon les dires de Sherlock – avait complètement bouleversé sa vie. Pas autant que l'avait fait Sherlock, car personne ne peut bouleverser votre univers autant que le ferait Sherlock Holmes. Mais après la mort dudit Sherlock Holmes, John avait songé au suicide plusieurs fois, le revolver sur la tempe en se disant que, de toute façon, sans lui, sa vie ne valait plus grand-chose. En réalité, le détective était la seule personne qui avait réussi à donner un peu de couleur dans sa vie, malgré son comportement on ne peut plus excentrique. La deuxième, c'était Mary.

Mary avait semblé être une femme bien sous tous rapport, bien qu'elle était différente des femmes avec qui il sortait habituellement. Il les préférait grandes et brunes, mais Mary était petite et blonde – mais il savait, grâce à certaines _activités_ , que ce n'était en aucun cas proche de sa couleur naturelle. Elle l'avait vite séduit et en six mois, il avait décidé de lui passer la bague au doigt – une bague qui d'ailleurs, ne lui avait pas couté très cher non plus. La jeune femme, pour pleins de raisons, était l'opposé de Sherlock, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Le médecin secoua la tête et se massa les tempes pendant un instant, agacé non pas par Sherlock – qui était, il faut l'avouer, la cause principale de son agacement en général – mais par lui-même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer tout le monde à Sherlock et même ses anciennes conquêtes ne faisaient pas exception. Il avait même fini par se rendre compte que pas mal d'entre-elles ressemblaient à son meilleur ami, surtout celle qui a été la dernière avant Mary, une jeune femme prénommée Jeanette. Peau diaphane, cheveux qui tombaient en cascades de boucles brunes sur ses épaules quand elle les détachait, plus grande que lui et portant systématiquement un long manteau noir, elle était son sosie, à la différence près que c'était une femme. Pas étonnant que tout le monde les croit en couple après ça…

Des claquements de talons sur le carrelage blanc et froid de l'hôpital se firent entendre et John remit son alliance hâtivement dans sa poche – hors de question de la porter pour le moment. Un homme bien plus grand que lui, avec une élégance qui le ferait passer pour un ministre britannique, le toisait avec une expression indéchiffrable. " Mycroft. "

Son regard se posa sur son petit frère – son inconscient de frère – et soudain son expression se fit moins indéchiffrable, plus douce. John ne faisait que l'observer du coin de l'œil – quelque chose faisait qu'il était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps, cette impression d'être lu comme s'il était un livre ouvert ne le quittant jamais. Il soupira, puis se tourna enfin vers John, comme si sa présence dans cette pièce lui était soudainement révélée. " John Watson. Mon frère s'est retrouvé dans un hôpital bien trop souvent, depuis qu'il vous a rencontré. "

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la conversation aurait sûrement prit cette remarque comme un reproche, mais ce n'était finalement que ça : une remarque. John ne s'en offusqua donc pas outre mesure. " Cela ne devrait pas être comme ça. Je suis déso-… "

À sa grande surprise, Mycroft le coupa d'un geste de la main. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, peser le pour ou le contre, puis s'assurant que son idiot de frère dormait bel et bien, il se tourna de nouveau vers celui qui avait partagé la vie de Sherlock durant quelques années. " Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas réellement le fautif. "

" S'il ne m'avait jamais rencontré eh bien… " Il regarda la poitrine de son meilleur ami se soulever dans un rythme lent, mais régulier, signifiant que cette fois-ci, son sommeil n'était pas agité. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il avait rêvé précédemment, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne lui en ferait jamais part. À ce moment même, Sherlock semblait dormir paisiblement, ses traits étaient relâchés et John ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il dorme toujours ainsi. " Il ne serait pas dans cette chambre d'hôpital. "

Mycroft pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, prenant en compte ce qu'avait dit l'ancien militaire, puis décida finalement qu'il en avait assez de rester debout – toiser John de toute sa hauteur ne l'aiderait pas à le mettre à l'aise. Il prit une des chaises en bois incroyablement inconfortable présente dans la chambre et la plaça à côté de John, puis posa son élégant parapluie qui avait sûrement dû lui couter une fortune contre le mur. Il s'assit avec élégance – qu'est-ce que les frères Holmes faisaient sans élégance, John Watson se le demandait bien – puis il croisa les jambes. " Je pense que mon frère me détesterait d'admettre ce que je vais vous admettre, John. "

" Dans ce cas, ne dites rien. "

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres fines de son vis-à-vis. " Vous savez bien que je ne suis plus à ça près. Je l'insupporte déjà, parait-il. " Si il souriait, ses yeux sombres trahissaient des sentiments contraires et John eu du mal à soutenir son regard. " Et puis, je pense qu'il dort profondément, même si je ne compte pas lui hurler dessus pour vérifier cette théorie. "

John se mit à penser qu'il le méritait bien pour toutes les fois où il avait rendu son entourage, et surtout John lui-même, complètement dingue, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le grand frère de Sherlock le regarda avec un regard qui lui rappela celui qu'avait son père quand il voulait le réprimander, et il s'arrêta de rire aussitôt.

Mycroft pris une profonde inspiration et se mit à fixer le plafond comme si c'était devenu la huitième merveille du monde. Admettre ce qu'il allait admettre devait donc être embarrassant, se dit John. " Mon cher frère est à l'hôpital pour vous et ne le serait pour personne d'autre. Même pas pour moi, ou pour nos parents, ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre. "

John ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer – cela lui faisait de la peine de voir à quel point Mycroft se voyait comme quelqu'un qui ne faisait finalement pas réellement partie de la vie de Sherlock. " Vous vous trompez… Je pense. "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? "

" Je pense que… dans le fond, Sherlock se soucie de vous… à sa manière, on va dire. "

" Mais il ne se soucie pas assez de moi pour sacrifier sa vie pour moi. Cela dit, il le ferait pour vous. " John le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant que penser de tout cela. " Et je pense sincèrement que s'il prend une vie, un jour, ce sera aussi pour vous. "

" J'ai… " commença John, la voix manquait pour une fois curieusement d'assurance. Ce qu'il allait avouer n'était pas simple. Son ancien métier, celui de soldat, l'avait obligé à retirer des vies, mais c'était dans un contexte particulier, celui de la guerre. La guerre, cruelle, implacable, se fichant de la vie humaine. " J'ai pris une vie… une vie pour lui. "

Mycroft le regarda avec un regard presque doux, compréhensif quelque part, parce qu'il savait que l'homme à ses côtés était un homme bien, un homme qui avait sauvé la vie de son frère. " Je sais. Si la police ne l'a pas compris, moi je l'ai vu immédiatement, tout comme mon cher frère, j'imagine. Vous vous teniez là, au milieu de toutes ces voitures, le regard fuyant, et curieusement, votre main gauche ne tremblait plus. " L'homme représentant presque toute l'Angleterre se mit de nouveau à regarder le plafond. " Le feriez-vous de nouveau ? Prendre une vie, pour sauver celle de mon frère ? "

John se demanda soudain pourquoi il lui posait toutes ces questions. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, ça, il pouvait le sentir. Il semblait avoir en réalité plus confiance en lui qu'en son propre frère qui avait souvent un comportement proche de l'ignorance. Sherlock ne semblait ne jamais avoir peur, et cette sensation bien que grisante pour lui, pouvait facilement le mener aux portes de la mort. " Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. " C'était finalement la réponse la plus sincère qu'il pouvait lui donner, et curieusement, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pour personne d'autre. Même pas pour Mary. " Mais est-ce que lui le ferait réellement… pour moi ? "

Cette fois-ci Mycroft se tourna complétement vers lui, l'air passablement agacé et sur le coup, John ne put s'empêcher un petit sursaut. " Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'est fait passer pour mort, pendant deux ans ? Pour parcourir l'Europe à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie, peut-être ?"

" Je.. "

L'homme le coupa presque aussitôt. " Il ne la fait que pour vous protéger, même si vous semblez persuadé du contraire. Ce jour-là, Moriarty l'a menacé de tuer tous ceux qu'il aimait. Plusieurs personnes en faisaient partie, et même s'il s'est fait passer pour mort en partie pour eux, il l'a surtout fait pour vous. Il ne vous l'avouera jamais évidemment, la fierté est une qualité aussi bien qu'un défaut chez mon cher petit idiot de frère. " À ces paroles, John se permit un petit sourire crispé. " Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait vous contacter tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Vous auriez voulu le rejoindre et vous auriez été en danger. C'était tout sauf ce que voulait Sherlock. "

Les jointures des mains de John devinrent blanches à force de serer les poings – il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et il relâcha les muscles de ses mains, non sans une douleur lancinante. " Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit !? Je… je l'aurais écouté ! Je ne l'aurais pas suivi ! "

" Nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agit là d'un mensonge. Vous auriez eu trop peur pour lui, vous n'auriez pas voulu rester à Londres, sans rien faire pendant que Sherlock… " Mycroft s'arrêta soudainement de parler, le souvenir de toutes les cicatrices dans le dos de Sherlock encore trop vif dans son esprit.

" Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux ans ? " demanda John, espérant une réponse qu'il n'a finalement jamais eu.

" Docteur Watson je suis désolée mais ça… ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. "

Ledit docteur Watson eu un petit rire amer. " Il ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus donc je ne pense pas être _si_ important que ça pour lui… Vous vous trompez, je pense. "

" Il y a un temps, un homme tournait tous les jours son dos au monde dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'oubli. " commença le grand frère de Sherlock. " Il marchait tous les jours dans les ruelles sombres de Londres, seul, se persuadant et persuadant les autres que c'était ce qu'il souhait au plus profond de lui, se renfermant toujours un peu plus sur lui-même alors que ce qu'il souhaitait en réalité le plus, c'était de trouver quelqu'un différent des autres qui l'accepterait pour ce qu'il est vraiment. " Mycroft pris une profonde inspiration puis continua sa petite histoire sous le regard attentif, bien qu'un peu perdu, de John.

" Les années ont passé, et cet espoir s'est tari. Et puis quelqu'un est arrivée dans la vie de cet homme et a décidé d'y rester, et l'homme a cessé de tourner dos au monde. Cet homme, c'était Sherlock et ce quelqu'un, c'était vous. "

John resta bouche bée pendant de longues minutes, les paroles de Mycroft pénétrant son esprit pour y laisser, il le savait, une trace indélébile. Heureusement pour lui, l'homme au costume décida de parler pour deux aujourd'hui – le docteur se rendit même compte que Mycroft n'avait jamais autant parlé depuis qu'il le connaissait. " Malgré tout, j'ai toujours dit à mon frère que toute vie est appelée à prendre fin, et les cœurs à être brisés. Être affecté n'est pas un avantage… "

" Phrase étonnante de la part d'un homme qui porte une alliance à la main droite, vous ne trouvez pas ? "

Mycroft sembla tellement interloqué que John se félicita mentalement d'avoir pu déboussoler l'homme de glace à ce point. " Je vous demande pardon ? "

" Vous m'avez bien entendu. "

Mycroft eu un sourire tellement faux qu'il aurait pu se présenter pour une pub de dentifrice et être accepté sur le champ. " Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il s'agit d'une alliance ? "

John regarda l'anneau doré ornant l'annulaire de la main droite et fine du frère de son meilleur ami qui ressemblait finalement beaucoup à celle qu'il portait auparavant. " Vous la portez constamment depuis que je vous connais. Elle semble abimée, on dirait que vous l'avez depuis… dix, quinze ans ? Ce n'est pas qu'une simple bague, sinon vous ne la porteriez pas à ce point, pas tous les jours. C'est un cadeau… quelque chose d'important. Vous la portez à la main droite parce qu'elle a perdu sa valeur initiale. "

Le sourire faux de Mycroft commença légèrement à s'effacer de ses lèvres fines et John se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il avait blessé l'homme. " Je vois que mon frère vous a bien appris l'art de la déduction. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne portez plus la vôtre. "

" Est-ce que cela signifie que j'ai raison ? " John avait toujours eu du culot mais aujourd'hui, on aurait dit qu'il se fichait des conséquences que pouvait avoir son franc parlé. Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter mais pourtant, il n'en était rien. Devenait-il comme Sherlock à force de le côtoyer… ?

L'homme à l'alliance mystérieuse se leva, ses chaussures coutant sûrement trois mois de salaires frappant à chaque pas le carrelage blanc et froid de l'hôpital. Une fois seulement devant le lit de son frère endormi, Mycroft se mis à parler, l'ombre de la tristesse passant dans sa voix l'instant de quelques secondes. " Je ne peux rien vous à dire à ce propos, cher Watson. Ce que je peux vous dire, cependant, c'est que vous devriez aller chercher vos valises. "

" Mes… mes valises ? "

" Vous ne comptez pas rester chez votre ex-femme, j'imagine. " John senti que si interrogation il y avait, celle-ci était purement rhétorique. " Vous n'êtes pas du genre à enlever une alliance sans raison, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Je n'ai encore rien décidé. " Avoua-t-il. " Je sais que je ne peux pas rester là-bas, mais je ne peux pas non plus revenir au 221B comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne serait pas… honnête envers Sherlock. "

Mycroft hocha la tête, semblant prendre en considération ce que disait le docteur. " C'est à vous de voir ce que vous devez faire, docteur Watson, mais quoi que vous fassiez, je ne doute point que mon cher frère vous soutienne. " À cela, John se demandait s'il méritait réellement l'amitié de Sherlock… " Partez, réglez ce qui doit être réglé. "

" Mais Sherlock- "

" Je vais rester ici jusqu'à votre retour. Et puis, Sherlock et moi avons à parler de choses importantes. " John hocha doucement la tête, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Sherlock, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé – il se sentait fautif car c'était finalement sa femme, son odieuse femme qui lui avait tiré dessus et presque ôté la vie. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

" Je… " Il observa un instant le grand frère de Sherlock qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, impassible semblant lui dire qu'il devait partir avant qu'il change d'avis. " Sherlock ne s'en rend peut être pas compte mais… il a de la chance d'avoir un frère comme vous. " Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Mycroft – il savait de toute façon qu'il n'en aurait probablement aucune et sorti de la chambre d'un pas rapide.

Ce ne fût que lorsque John fut loin que Mycroft observa l'anneau ornant sa main droite, et soupira.

* * *

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, John se permit enfin de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais – ou plutôt pollué, mais il préféra ne pas y songer pour le moment. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était resté enfermé entre quatre murs, et même s'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait pour surveiller Sherlock, l'extérieur lui avait tout de même manqué.

Ce fut finalement quelques minutes plus tard, quand la pluie se mit à lui marteler le visage que finalement, il se dit que le dehors ne lui avait pas tant manqué. L'eau ruisselait donc sur ses cheveux sales – un début de douche, pensa-t-il – collant à sa peau, sa chemise et son jean, et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Ah, l'Angleterre, pays de la pluie. En trois jours, il avait presque oublié.

Il se mit donc à trottiner, puis à courir, pour atteindre la route et crier " Taxi ! ". Ce fut seulement au bout du troisième essai qu'un taxi s'arrêta à sa hauteur et il s'y engouffra sans attendre, profitant de la chaleur du petit véhicule et accessoirement, mouiller la banquette arrière.

" Eh beh, vous êtes trempés. " Le conducteur le regarda d'un œil dans le rétro, et c'est à ce moment-là que John se permit de s'observer dans le reflet de la vitre – il ressemblait à un chien mouillé. Génial. " Je vous dépose où ? "

" Euh eh bien… chez moi. "

Le conducteur, qui semblait plus âgé que lui d'une bonne dizaine d'années, se mit à rire et John se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle – il se sentait fatigué et irritable tout d'un coup, trempé et ayant dormi moins de six heures en trois jours. " Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mon bon monsieur, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où c'est. "

Il se cacha le visage d'une main, la phrase _" tu es un idiot "_ dite avec la voix de Sherlock raisonnant dans sa tête. " 221… " Le conducteur le regarda dans son rétroviseur avec curiosité et le docteur se maudit intérieurement. Ce n'était _plus_ chez lui – mais est-ce que cela allait le redevenir ?

" Vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle. " demanda le chauffeur.

" Ça va, vraiment, ça va. "

" Vous êtes sûrs, sinon je vous dépose devant une pharmacie ou un méde… "

John éleva la voix. " Ça va ! " Un long silence s'en suivit où il poussa un profond soupir. Ces derniers jours avaient finalement été éprouvants. Il ne rêvait que d'un bon bain chaud, pour ensuite finir en étoile de mer dans son lit. " Excusez-moi, ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants et… "

Le chauffeur de taxi se mit à rire de nouveau – finalement, il semblait plutôt sympathique. " Vous inquiétez pas mon gars, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Donnez-moi votre adresse et je vous conduis chez vous au plus vite, vous avez grand besoin de vous reposer n'est-ce pas ? "

John hocha la tête sans préciser qu'il savait pertinemment que faire des valises ne serait pas de tout repos – certes, la plupart de ses affaires étaient déjà pliées, mais il suffisait que Mary sorte plus tôt du travail et… Il ne préféra pas y penser. Il donna son adresse avec empressement, ayant hâte d'en avoir enfin fini avec tout ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que tout ça soit derrière lui pour qu'il puisse de nouveau avancer. Évidemment, John ne se doutait pas à quel point il se trompait.

Le taxi démarra et le docteur aux cheveux grisonnant posa son menton dans la main, admirant les lumières colorées qui apparaissaient une à une, la nuit commençant tout doucement à tomber. Il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait pris le taxi avec Sherlock pour une enquête, ou juste pour aller manger chez Angelo quand ils avaient le courage de bouger – il devait se l'avouer, commander avait un avantage certain. Le rire de Sherlock résonna doucement dans sa tête et il se sentit somnoler, près à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, quand la voiture s'arrêta brusquement.

" On est arrivé ! "

John se frotta les yeux et bailla un instant en s'étirant légèrement. La voix pâteuse, il demanda " Combien je vous dois ? "

Il farfouilla dans sa poche un instant, à la recherche de son portefeuille et tendit bien plus que ce que le conducteur venait de lui demander. " C'est le double de ce que j'ai… "

" Gardez tout, j'ai décidé d'être généreux aujourd'hui. " John lui fit un petit sourire et sorti de nouveau sous la pluie, juste en face de son immeuble. Il resta là un moment à l'observer, à se demander si tout cela était vraiment nécessaire, s'il ne devait finalement pas faire ça un autre jour, puis il se dit que si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce ne serait jamais. Alors il referma brusquement la portière et le taxi disparu derrière lui, la pluie tombant inlassablement sur la route et le mouillant à nouveau.

L'ancien militaire prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage tout en montant deux à deux les escaliers, en se disant que de toute façon Mary ne pouvait pas être là – elle travaillait jusqu'à vingt heures ! – qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à revoir cette femme – plus jamais ! – quand après avoir farfouillé dans sa poche pour trouver ses clés et ouvrir la porte, ses yeux se plongèrent dans les yeux céruléens et froids de celle qui deviendra sûrement son ex-femme.

" Mary… "

* * *

 _Et l'auteur, réputé pour être cruel, s'arrêta sur un magnifique cliffhanger ! John va-t-il garder son calme ? Va-t-il jeter Mary à travers la fenêtre ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode, et peut être dans pas trop longtemps si vous laissez une petite review… :p_

 _P.S : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas forcément remarqué, Mycroft porte toujours un anneau à la main droite ! J'ai donc décidé d'inventer ma petite histoire à ce propos !_

 _P.S.2 : Pour ceux qui regardent la nouvelle série de la BBC, London Spy, un passage de la fic en est directement inspiré ! Saurez-vous le retrouver ?_

 _Emilaelle._


	3. Discussion

_Titre : Sherlock is a girl's name_

 _Résumé : "Que voulais-tu vraiment dire, ce jour-là ?" Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la pluie martelant son visage, ses boucles brunes et humides se collant à son front, et il se permit pour la première fois de sa vie de dire ces trois mots interdits._

 _Rating : T, mais est susceptible de devenir un M dans les prochains chapitres._

 _Couples : Johnlock, mention de John/Mary principalement._

 _Note : Cette fiction se déroule après l'altercation entre John, Sherlock et Mary et donc lorsque Sherlock se retrouve à l'hôpital pour la seconde fois. Elle sera principalement sur les six mois que John passe de nouveau à Baker Street. Bien que cette fiction suit le déroulement principal de la série, il s'agira également d'un post S3 et finira donc par devenir un AU. Je pense qu'elle contiendra une dizaine de chapitre._

 _Note 2 : Retard, retard, mon dieu j'ai du retard. Sincèrement, je suis désolée. Mes études m'ont englouti bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, et je m'en excuse. À partir de maintenant, je ne compte plus donner de date approximative de publication. Mes études, ainsi que ma vie personnelle, passeront toujours avant, et je veux que cette fic continue d'être un plaisir à écrire, et non une contrainte. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous continuerez à me suivre !_

Note 3 : Merci à Barakiel, ma beta du jour

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Rena : Et tu as bien raison, la discussion entre John et Mary est… intense ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras !_

 _Sherlocked : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Hannibaise : Je… ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais la suite est enfin là ahaha._

 _Fan impatiente : Et la suite est enfin là, j'espère que tu vas la savourer !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Discussion

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de John à la vue de Mary, dont les cheveux blonds étaient indisciplinés, les vêtements en aucun cas assortis et dont les cernes marquaient ses jolis yeux bleus. Si cette vue avait habituellement provoqué chez John l'envie de prendre sa femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter, aujourd'hui, ce ne serait absolument pas le cas. Il ne ressentait que de la colère – profonde, contenue, destructrice – pour celle qui avait partagé sa vie en lui mentant chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, et il ignorait encore à quel point.

Évidemment, il avait gardé la clé USB – il l'avait laissé à l'appartement de Sherlock – mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en voir son contenu, et il doutait en réalité d'en avoir envie. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait fait en pensant que quelqu'un avait à le faire et que ce quelqu'un, c'était elle.

Il serra et desserra à un rythme soutenu sa main gauche, dans une vaine intention de se calmer. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qui était prévu. Certains diraient que John avait pensé éviter sa femme comme un lâche, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas caché sa colère ni son animosité envers sa femme lors de leur discussion à Baker Street – et encore, discussion était un faible mot, Mary étant resté stoïque, ne répondant qu'à demi-mots. Il n'avait rien promis – pas de retour, ni de pardon.

" John ? " Mary semblait surprise par la présence de son mari devant leur appartement. Une lueur d'espoir passa un instant dans ses yeux céruléens avant d'être remplacée par l'inquiétude. Sa posture devint plus défensive et John comprit à ce moment-là que cela allait forcément mal tourner. Elle n'était pas prête à faire des excuses – et peut-être qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Ça tombait bien, lui non plus.

" Je viens chercher mes affaires. " répondit-il simplement. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, après tout ils étaient au-dessus de ça à présent.

" Je te demande pardon ? " Mary semblait incrédule, comme si le départ de John n'avait semblé être pour elle qu'une impossibilité et non une possibilité.

" Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester ici avec une femme qui… " le ton monta et John prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, se rappelant juste à temps que leurs voisins étaient tout à fait amènes à les entendre – et son but n'était en aucun cas de les rameuter. " Je ne vais pas rester ici, Mary. "

" Et pourquoi pas ? " répondit-elle du tac-au-tac. " C'est donc comme ça que fonctionne le mariage selon toi ? s'en aller du domicile conjugal au bout de quoi, un mois ? "

John eu un petit sourire. Ce petit sourire qui voulait en général dire qu'il fallait prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir, de préférence, très, très loin d'ici. " C'est marrant que tu nous compares à un mariage normal puisque, aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes pas un mariage normal ! le mariage, cela marche comme ça selon toi, Mary ? " John avança tandis que Mary recula dans l'appartement.

" John… " intima Mary afin que son mari se calme. Cela semblait être perdu d'avance. Il la poussa afin de traverser le salon à grandes enjambées et arriva dans leur chambre où il ouvrit l'armoire d'un coup sec, pour saisir ses chemises qui étaient déjà soigneusement pliées, prêtes à être empaquetées. " Tu t'en vas vraiment… ? "

John ne répondit rien et continua à remplir sa valise, cette fois-ci avec des pulls et gilets. " John ! " Il continua avec des jeans et ses sous-vêtements. " John ! "

La voix forte et autoritaire de Mary stoppa net John, qui se retourna en la regardant avec un regard le plus noir possible – il ne pensait pas avoir détesté autant quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Ah si, il y avait évidemment eu Moriarty, mais heureusement pour lui, il était mort.

" Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! "

" Et moi je veux rentrer au seul endroit où je me sens réellement chez moi ! " Il claqua la porte de l'armoire violemment et Mary eut un léger sursaut. " Avec quelqu'un qui ne me ment pas ! "

La jeune femme blonde eut un léger rire – un rire moqueur et John serra le poing. " Est-ce que tu parles de Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce dont je me rappelle. " Elle fit mine de réfléchir et secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes décolorées fouettant mollement ses joues. " Ce n'est définitivement pas ce dont je me rappelle. Je me rappelle plutôt de toutes ces fois où je t'ai soutenu quand tu étais prêt à sombrer après sa prétendue mort. "

" Dit celle qui a tenté de le tuer pour de bon. "

" Je n'ai pas… "

John ferma sa valise, la fermeture coulissant dans un zip sonore, qui était le seul bruit qui pouvait être entendu dans la petite pièce avec sa respiration saccadée – il était tellement en colère qu'il avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait atteindre ses limites à ce point. " Oui bien sûr, tirer sur quelqu'un ce n'est jamais avec l'intention de le tuer n'est-ce pas, surtout quand on est une ancienne tueuse à gages ! Ou même pas ancienne, j'en sais rien et à vrai dire je m'en contrefous ! "

" Comment va-t-il ? " La phrase était tellement inaudible que le meilleur ami de Sherlock eut du mal à l'entendre. Ou plutôt, il pensait avoir mal entendu tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

" Tu essayes de tuer la personne la plus importante de ma foutue vie et tu me demandes comment-va Sherlock ? " Un rire amer incontrôlable s'échappa de sa bouche et Mary l'observa, stoïque. " Il était au bord de la mort, deux fois, par ta faute et seulement la tienne ! Donc pour répondre à ta question, non, ça ne va pas ! "

" Je ne suis pas la personne la plus importante de ta vie… ? Je pensais que je l'étais. "

Un long soupir d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres fines de John. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que de son discours, elle n'ait retenu que cela. " Tu ne l'es plus à cause de ce que tu es. "

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, ses jolis cheveux blonds encadrant pour une fois son visage – elle mettait en général ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. " Je ne l'ai plus été dès qu'il est revenu. " Elle humecta ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole et John put observer pendant un instant à quel point elle semblait désespérée. " Je n'ai été qu'un remplacement temporaire. Dès qu'il est revenu, je suis passée à la seconde place. "

" Quoi ? " L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant sentit sa colère être remplacée par de l'incrédulité. " Non ! C'est ridicule ! Le retour de Sherlock n'a rien changé ! "

Mary se mit à observer chaque coin de la pièce pour éviter le regard bleu foncé de John. Elle rit doucement. " Tu es le seul qui ne le voit pas. La Terre entière probablement le voit ! Ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais dû épouser, c'est lui ! "

John posa sa valise au sol avec force, agacé. Si la dernière fois, le bruit avait fait sursauter Mary, cette fois-ci elle ne semblait pas impressionnée. " Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, j'aurais sûrement été plus heureux avec lui qu'avec toi ! "

Le regard bleuté de Mary se remplit de larmes mais aucune ne roula sur ses joues. " Vraiment ? Va le rejoindre dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. "

John souleva sa valise et passa devant sa femme sans un regard. " Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec une putain de criminelle. "

" Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, John ! "

Ledit John se retourna, presque choqué par ces paroles. " Je te demande pardon ? "

Mary fronça les sourcils, et son mari – ou plutôt, prochain futur mari – resserra le point gauche avec fermeté, sentant la colère bouillonner tout doucement à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi savait-il déjà que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire ? Il se demanda, d'ailleurs, si elle avait déjà dit des choses qui lui plaisait, ou si elle n'était que mensonges et reproches – une question qui restait encore sans réponse aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi était-il étonné, après tout ? " Tu as sûrement tué plus de gens que moi. "

" Que… Q-Quoi !? " Alors celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite.

La blonde mit ses bras derrière son dos, liant ses mains entre elles, et soudain elle semblait en position de force, et John se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait le tuer dès qu'elle estimerait avoir assez joué avec lui… Et peut-être que ce moment était arrivé. " Ne fais pas ton surpris… John. " Son prénom fut prononcé avec animosité, et John serra encore le poing, ses jointures devenant blanches. " Tu étais un soldat, tu te rappelles ? "

" Je l'ai été. " répondit-il, les dents serrées. " Mais j'étais aussi un médecin. Je le suis toujours. Je peux sauver des vies. J'en ai sauvé plus que tu n'en sauveras jamais. "

Mary entrouvrit la bouche, et ce fut le seul signe qui montra qu'elle était surprise. Rien d'autre sur son visage n'avait changé. " Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Plus que tu ne l'admettras jamais. " Elle s'approcha, et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et l'ancien soldat eut envie de lui faire avaler, tellement cela l'agaçait. " Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, John. "

Il s'approcha, et lui cracha presque au visage un " va te faire foutre " des plus dédaigneux. Elle recula, et il vit dans sans regard que cela l'avait blessé bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Il sentit une pointe de regret pointer le bout de son nez et puis finalement, elle disparut aussitôt. Non, il n'aimait définitivement plus la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Au final, il ne la connaissait pas.

John tourna le dos, serra sa valise un peu plus fort dans sa main, parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la délivrance et la liberté – c'est-à-dire, la porte d'entrée – et s'en alla en claquant bruyamment la porte, direction Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit un œil, puis deux, avant de les refermer aussitôt avec une grimace, la lumière brûlant sa rétine. Il essaya de remettre les rouages de son cerveau en place, mais celui-ci refusait de fonctionner, comme s'il était rouillé et avait été trop longtemps inutilisé. Cela inquiéta Sherlock : _depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?_ Avait-il dormi si longtemps ?

Il avala sa salive – ou plutôt, le peu de salive qu'il possédait. Il avait soif, terriblement soif. Sa gorge était sèche et pâteuse, et son ventre émit un gargouillement sonore. Voilà maintenant que son corps le trahissait, et qu'il ressentait _la faim._ Non, définitivement, ça n'allait pas du tout, rien n'allait. Il essaya de se relever, mais eut l'impression que sa poitrine allait s'ouvrir en deux. Il se rallongea, la respiration saccadée, sentant soudainement un gobelet au bord de ses lèvres. Il le saisit de ses mains tremblantes, faisant tomber un peu d'eau sur les draps, et prit une longue gorgée. Une fois ceci fait, il entendit distinctement les bruits d'une… canne ? Quelque chose en bois, ça c'était sûr. Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et lui fit signe de fuir – fuir, mais où ? – et il ouvrit les yeux sur la grosse tête de Mycroft qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, l'œil scrutateur. Le brun referma les yeux aussitôt. Où était John ?

" John… Où est John ? Il m'avait promis que… "

" Bonjour à toi aussi, petit frère. " assena avec sarcasme et un sourire déstabilisant l'aîné de la fratrie. Sherlock l'observa d'un œil et retint une expression de dégoût – on aurait dit un vrai sourire. De la morphine, il avait besoin de morphine ! Il dirigea son bras pour s'en administrer une plus forte dose, mais son grand frère lui saisit le poignet avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. " N'y pense même pas. Tu t'amuses bien trop avec ces substances pour que je te laisse faire, surtout lorsque je suis présent. "

Sherlock grommela et tourna la tête comme un enfant, comme si cela suffirait à faire disparaître la vision de son idiot de grand frère. " Je suis toujours là. " lui rappela Mycroft, les mains posées sur son magnifique parapluie de la marque Fox Umbrellas – toujours la même. " C'est moi qui ai forcé John à partir. Il ne voulait pas mais, quand tu verras pourquoi, tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, je suppose. "

Sherlock grogna à cette nouvelle – _il avait osé faire partir John_ – et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son coussin inconfortable – mais sur le coup, il s'en fichait.

" Nous devons parler Sherlock, alors cesse de faire l'enfant. "

Une masse de cheveux bouclées se tourna vers lui, et s'exclama. " Tu n'aurais pas grossi ? " Il leva un sourcil. " Si, bien sûr, tu as grossi, je peux voir que la taille de ton costume n'est pas la même qu'il y a-… "

" Sherlock ! " le coupa Mycroft en élevant la voix et en tapant son parapluie sur le sol carrelé, blanc et impersonnel de l'hôpital. Une infirmière passant par-là lança un regard mi inquiet, mi amusé à la chambre, avant de déguerpir en quatrième vitesse – par habitude des frasques de Sherlock, ou impressionnée par son frère, personne ne le saura jamais.

" Très bien. " finit par répondre Sherlock, vaincu. Il savait que son frère n'allait pas le lâcher, de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse. Évidemment, il comprenait, vu les circonstances – le voilà avec un trou parfait causé par une balle tirée par la femme de John. On n'aurait pas pu faire plus inattendu, même en le voulant bien.

Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur sa main droite, serrant les dents. Mycroft s'approcha pour l'aider, mais le brun secoua la tête, ses mèches brunes retombant mollement sur son front. Il parvint finalement à sa mettre dans une position semi assise, semi allongée qui n'était pas trop inconfortable, et il fixa de son regard bleuté son grand frère qui le toisait comme une forteresse imprenable – mais si on l'observait avec attention, sa lèvre tremblait. Sherlock ne manqua pas ce détail, et son cerveau lui fit signe immédiatement que son idiot de frère était bien plus stressé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. _Intéressant_.

Le détective passa la main dans ses cheveux défaits avec une élégance étonnante vu l'endroit et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, et finit par demander. " Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Où est John ? "

Mycroft fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. " John, John, _John_. Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'investir. Ce n'est jamais bon. "

" Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas impliqué. " rétorqua son frère, les bras croisés en dessous de la poitrine afin de ne pas se faire mal, mais tout de même montrer un certain mécontentement face à cette discussion impromptue.

" Évidemment, c'est pour ça que sa femme a tiré une balle en plein dans ta poitrine, et a visé principalement le cœur, un signe vital. " Il rajouta. " _Le_ signe vital. "

" Comment sais-tu que… "

" Voyons, Sherlock. Me crois-tu vraiment si idiot ? C'est l'évidence même. " Le détective grommela tout en fronçant les sourcils, et Mycroft expliqua sa théorie, même si au final il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. " Tu finis à l'hôpital. Ton cher John reste à ton chevet pendant des jours. " Sherlock tiqua à cette remarque. " Mais Mary est nulle part et, de plus, John ne porte plus son alliance et retourne à Baker Street. "

Les yeux de Sherlock devinrent deux gros orbes bleus l'espace de quelques secondes en apprenant cela. Il avait enfin la réponse à sa question. John rentrait à Baker Street, _John rentrait à Baker Street,_ John rentrait _à la maison..._ " Dis-moi ce que je peux en déduire d'autre, cher petit frère, mais moi, je ne vois que cette réponse à cette question très simple : qui a tiré sur mon cher petit frère ? "

" Que ce soit Mary ou non, qu'est-ce que cela change ? "

" Beaucoup de choses Sherlock, beaucoup de choses. C'est Mary. "

" Et ? "

" Je pensais que cette explication suffisait. "

" Suffisait à quoi ? " commença à s'impatienter Sherlock, qui se sentait aussi idiot devant son frère qu'un poisson rouge faisant le tour de son bocal pour la cinquante-sixième fois de la journée sans s'en souvenir.

" Voyons Sherlock… Depuis quand es-tu aveugle à ce point ? Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, tu aurais tout fait pour qu'elle finisse derrière les barreaux et pourtant… Mary est libre. Je me demande, était-ce une première, une simple jalousie, ou est-ce une femme rusée qui en a fait son métier ? " À cette seconde théorie, Sherlock renifla de dégoût sans le vouloir. " Deuxième théorie, dans ce cas. Une habituée… Un assassin, en somme. "

Le représentant du gouvernement britannique se mit à tourner autour du lit, ses talons claquant sur le sol avec un bruit qui faisait mal aux oreilles du plus jeune. " Et tu n'as rien vu… Sherlock Holmes, le seul est unique détective consultant, n'a absolument rien vu. "

" Toi non plus, Myrcroft. "

" C'est différent. Je ne la côtoyais pas, mais toi, si. Mais ton cerveau, tu l'as forcé à se mettre en pause, à ne rien voir. Parce qu'elle allait devenir la femme de John. Ce n'était pas grave si ce n'était pas avec toi qu'il allait être heureux, mais avec elle, tant qu'il l'était. "

Sherlock lança un regard noir à son aîné qui ne l'observait même pas, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés contre son ventre. " Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? "

" Tu es assez grand pour le deviner. Ou peut-être te forces-tu encore une fois à mettre ton cerveau en pause, pour refuser de voir ? "

Le plus jeune des Holmes ne répondit pas, comme perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, il ne voulait pas répondre – il avait peur de la réponse et de la marque indélébile qu'elle laisserait dans son esprit – _être affecté n'est pas un avantage, être affecté n'est pas un avantage, être affecté n'est pas..._

" Quoiqu'il en soit, tu récupères John. Et si tu ne veux pas que ce soit sur John que Mary finisse par tirer… Il nous faut un plan. "

Un plan. Ce fut la première fois qu'il détesta le mot plan, et tous les sacrifices que ce plan allait impliquer.

* * *

Ce fut donc trempé jusqu'aux os que John Watson arriva enfin devant la porte de 221B. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de taxi vers son appartement – ou plutôt, ancien appartement – et n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'en trouver un, en réalité. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir à s'expliquer si le conducteur du taxi était trop bavard, ni supporter un silence trop pesant. Il avait donc préféré profiter de l'air frais et de la pluie Londonienne qui avait fini par le glacer jusqu'à l'os. Et c'est en insérant le double des clés dans la serrure – évidemment, il le possédait toujours – et en éternuant qu'il commença, soudainement, à regretter ce choix irréfléchi.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, ou même d'enlever son manteau. L'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait qu'une envie, monter ces foutus escaliers avec cette foutue valise et tout déposer dans ce qui redeviendrait sa chambre. C'est donc en passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants et humides que John se mit à monter les escaliers avec peine, en éternuant une seconde fois. " Bon sang… " grommela-t-il, sentant un maudit rhume pointer le bout de son nez – comme si c'était le moment.

Le docteur Watson aperçut enfin le salon et s'arrêta net. Son fauteuil était là, le violon de Sherlock aussi et il se mit à entendre une musique au fin fond de son esprit, comme si Sherlock était là, en train de jouer une de ses nombreuses et somptueuses compositions. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé et pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant l'émotion se loger dans sa poitrine et serra sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas sa valise, avec force et désespoir.

Définitivement, rien n'allait. Sa femme était une assassin, Sherlock était à l'hôpital et garderait une cicatrice à vie et son mariage était tout simplement foutu. Et bien que ce soit ce dernier point qui devrait normalement l'inquiéter, il n'en était rien. Il était surtout inquiet pour son meilleur ami, qu'il avait laissé seul malgré sa promesse. Enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait seul, mais connaissant son… amour incommensurable pour son grand frère, c'était presque comme s'il était tout seul, ou enfermé dans une cage avec son pire ennemi. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres fines de l'homme. Leur querelle était digne d'enfants de six ans au QI surdéveloppé mais qui avaient oublié comment l'utiliser.

" John ! " en entendant une voix derrière lui, le meilleur ami de Sherlock se retourna et put voir Madame Hudson monter avec peine les escaliers à cause de sa hanche. Malgré tout, un sourire resplendissant illuminait son visage et à cet instant, il sentit sa mauvaise humeur peu à peu s'effacer. Il se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour supporter Sherlock et… lui-même aussi, en fait. " Oh ! Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez revenu, Sherlock était tellement triste sans vous… "

John écarquilla les yeux à cet instant, un peu surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Évidemment, il avait remarqué son comportement bizarre avant, pendant et après son mariage, mais il pensait qu'il n'était pas si triste que ça. Ou plutôt, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il ne l'était pas. Quand la femme aux cheveux courts arriva enfin juste devant lui, elle s'écria " Mais vous êtes trempé ! "

" Madame Hudson, ce n'est pas bien gra-… " Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand la vieille femme lui prit son manteau afin de le faire sécher sur un radiateur placé non loin de là.

Elle ne tarda pas à rétorquer. " Bien sûr que si, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade. "

John se frotta la nuque – qui était toujours aussi humide – et se décida enfin à poser sa valise au sol. Madame Hudson la suivit du regard, mais sans faire de commentaire pour le moment. " Je crois que je le suis déjà, malheureusement. "

Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et le regarda d'un air faussement réprobateur. " Vous êtes comme Sherlock, vous ne prenez pas assez soin de vous. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous préparer un thé et quelques biscuits, d'accord ? "

John eut envie de protester sur le moment mais n'ayant finalement pas la force pour cela, il s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, le dos reposé sur son cousin au motif du drapeau anglais, entendit Madame Hudson siffloter pendant que l'eau commençait à bouillir et il ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait de nouveau chez lui.

* * *

 _Enfin, le moment tant attendu : John est de retour à Baker Street !_

 _Est-ce que cela va durer… ? Oh, vous savez bien que tout ça n'est pas si simple :p #auteursadique_

 _Des bisous !_


End file.
